emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 5377 (19th August 2009)
Plot Val has had an epiphany and tells Terry she's not going to wallow in self-pity any longer. Elsewhere, David is sick of seeing how down Eric is without Val and urges him to give her another chance and not rush straight into divorce. Meanwhile, Diane is shocked when she realises Val was serious about selling her the pub but is unfazed when she dramatically apologises for every time she's ever wronged her sister and tells her this chapter of her life has closed. As she goes she leaves a letter for Diane in the back room and heads over to Farrers to give David a letter for Eric. Still angry, Eric refuses to read it and rips it up before throwing it in the bin. Meanwhile, Val readies to leave the B&B with her suitcases and as Terry drives her to the airport, she tells him it's for the best as Diane and Eric have made it clear they don’t want her around reveals she's going to Australia for good. Back in Farrars, Eric has relented and is piecing Val's letter together. Horrified by its contents, he frantically asks Terry if he's too late and is devastated when Terry confirms she's gone. Chas has been ignoring Paddy’s attempts to make up, but she finally softens when he tells her he loves her and that's all that matters - he's going on the course and he trusts her completely. Paddy ignores Aaron’s accusation that he's weak. Meanwhile, Jamie is getting increasingly jealous of Gennie’s excitement over her new boyfriend and when she asks to borrow some cash to pay for a ticket to Brighton, Jamie tells her he's skint. Gennie's delighted when Bob offers her the money, but when Viv finds out she refuses to let him pay for her. Also, Andy is relieved everything seems to be back to normal with the Bartons, but Hannah is utterly humiliated. Cast Regular cast *Val Pollard - Charlie Hardwick *Terry Woods - Billy Hartman *Jamie Hope - Alex Carter *Gennie Walker - Sian Reese-Williams *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *Aaron Livesy - Danny Miller *Paddy Kirk - Dominic Brunt *John Barton - James Thornton *Andy Sugden - Kelvin Fletcher *Moira Barton - Natalie J Robb *Hannah Barton - Grace Cassidy *Diane Sugden - Elizabeth Estensen *Viv Hope - Deena Payne *Betty Eagleton - Paula Tilbrook *David Metcalfe - Matthew Wolfenden *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell *Holly Barton - Sophie Powles *Pearl Ladderbanks - Meg Johnson *Brenda Walker - Lesley Dunlop *Bob Hope - Tony Audenshaw *Victoria Sugden - Isabel Hodgins Guest cast None. Locations *Main Street *The Grange B&B - Front garden and guest lounge *Smithy Cottage - Kitchen *Butlers Farm - Kitchen and living room *The Woolpack - Public bar and backroom *Café Hope - Café *Emmerdale Veterinary Centre - Reception and consulting room *Emmerdale Village Store & Post Office - Shop floor and exterior *Farrers Barn - Living room/kitchen and front garden *Home Farm Fayre - Exterior Notes *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 5,280,000 viewers (22nd place). Category:2009 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes